A Strawberry Sunrise Tipped With Lemon
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Unable to get some sleep because of how cold the room is, Ruby ends up asking her sister Yang if she could sleep next to her sister like when they were younger. Yang welcomes Ruby with open arms, however inside her mind the elder sister has other plans... (WARNING: Incest and smut) (Sorry for the bad summary. I stayed up for two days straight working on this story and refining it)


**Kira: It's currently July 15, 4:03 a.m. as I'm typing this... I literally got one hour of sleep before waking up again... And you're about to read the reason why I couldn't go back to sleep... Enjoy...**

The constant neon green light said 1:00 in the morning... Ruby was cold and tired... And she despised it...

She shivered suddenly, _Oh it's way too cold to sleep. How are the others able to sleep through this?_ Her questions were almost instantly answered; Weiss was naturally cold, Blake was part cat, she didn't know how that worked, and Yang had her aura. Ruby shivered again, and realized that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried to warm herself up.

_Maybe I could ask one of them if I could join them?_ She thought to herself shyly, her face heating slightly at her own thought. Only when she felt another cold breeze of air slide down her back through her night shirt did Ruby decide that she needed heat, no matter how embarrassing it may be. Ruby crawled out of her bed slowly and landed quietly on the ground. As she stood in the center of her and her friends' dorm, Ruby questioned on who she should ask to join. Weiss was almost instantly out of the question since she was naturally cold so no doubt she would freeze Ruby and her attitude was less than accepting when it came to interrupting her beauty sleep. Ruby gave asking Blake some thought but opted out of it considering when Yang had tried to wake the faunus up in the middle of the night, she ended up with numerous scratches...

That left Yang. Ruby felt slightly awkward at joining her sister in the latter's bed like she used to do when they were younger, but those thoughts were pushed aside when she felt another breath of air push itself down Ruby's night shirt again, and evidently pushed her forward towards Yang and Blake's bunk beds. Upon reaching the snoring blonde's bed, Ruby pushed a tentative arm up to where the figure laid and pushed her shoulder. Ruby got onto her tiptoes and moved closer as she continued to press Yang's shoulder.

"Yang... Yang..." Ruby whispered constantly, trying to wake her oaf of a sister up. Yang let out a snort suddenly, bringing a silly grin to the younger's face. The grin disappeared when Yang opened her eyes, the purple irises scouting the room.

"What is it?" The tired melee fighter asked with a slow voice, propping herself on her right elbow and using her left arm to get the dust out of her eyes.

Ruby bit her lip, "Um... C-could I join you?" Ruby asked shyly, tapping the heel of her left foot with her right.

Yang, realizing who said it, blinked considerably before speaking, "What for?" She asked, now slightly more awake.

The younger sister blushed brightly, lighting up her face in a red glow, "W-well it's really cold and I can't go to sleep because of it."

"And I'm assuming you want me to heat you up through my aura?" Yang asked knowingly with a small smile hidden on her face.

Ruby nodded but realized she couldn't be seen through the darkness, "Y-yes..." She spoke softly, but loud enough for Yang to hear.

The older sister laughed quietly, "Alright you big baby, get up here." Yang said, scooting back to create enough space for Ruby. The latter let out a silly smile before slowly and quietly crawling onto the top bunk to join her sister.

"Turn to face your bunk." Yang ordered when she realized Ruby was on the bed.

"Why?" Ruby curiously asked.

"Because when I let out my aura, your back will catch it faster and transfer the heat through the body faster," Yang mumbled, staring at her sister's innocent face through the darkness, her eyes now adjusted enough to do so. When she saw Ruby do what she said, Yang inched herself closer and snaked her arms around Ruby's back and linked them at her stomach, pulling the surprised girl in. Ruby let out a small squeak of surprise at the sudden move but calmed when she felt heat radiate throughout her body, relaxing her into a state of pure bliss.

Suddenly she could feel Yang's voice in her ear, "You know, I'm glad you wanted me to _heat you up_." She whispered in a sensual tone. Ruby took in a deep breath of surprise before realizing Yang's right arm was trailing down her body.

"W-why is that?" Ruby asked with a hiccup.

A chuckle in her ear caused the rose to squirm, "Because now we can do what we haven't been able to do since we left for Beacon." Yang whispered with a seductive undertone before moving her mouth closer down to Ruby's neck and poking at the bare skin with her tongue. Ruby's breath hitched again before arching her back when feeling Yang's fingers press against her inner thigh. Ruby's legs twisted, trapping Yang's fingers within the bound limbs. Yang giggled against Ruby's skin before moving her free arm, her left one, down to the hem of Ruby's night shirt and slid her fingers under, sliding against her bare belly.

"Y-Yang... D-don't." Ruby pleaded, already out of breath by her older sister's sudden attack. Yang didn't answer with words, instead pressing her lips against the side of Ruby's neck and ground her teeth, eliciting a small noise from Ruby, who by this point had shut her eyes tightly and was biting her bottom lip. Ruby moved one of her arms down to Yang's right arm and gripped the wrist lightly, trying to pull. When she did, Yang responded by moving her left arm up further towards Ruby's breasts where she slid her index finger up the younger girl's cleavage. Ruby gasped at the sudden jolt and instantly let go of Yang's wrist, ready to melt.

Yang was suddenly at her ear again, "Oh, I think I may have found a new weak point. Let's explore this new region." Yang whispered excitedly, before silencing herself at Ruby's neck again, leaving her hands to do the work. Yang's left arm was circling the rim of Ruby's b-cup breasts in a figure eight with her index and middle finger, every now and then pressing her nails down to create small whimpers from her sister. Ruby knew she was powerless by this point, and let her arms fall limp in-front of her body. Her legs however remained strong, and soon enough, Ruby could feel Yang's right hand move up her thigh at a slow speed thanks to Ruby's iron grip on her hand.

Yang, having enough with teasing the chest, moved her fingers up the side of her sister's left breast up to the nipple, where she could already feel the hardened skin through the slim bra.

Yang, knowing that she had created a hickey, removed her lips from Ruby's smooth skin, and back towards her ear, "Your skin tastes so delicious. It's so sweet..." Yang moved down to the back of Ruby's neck and pressed her tongue at the bottom of the neck, moving slowly up the skin at the spine, causing Ruby to jolt suddenly as she felt her skin wet from her sister's sly tongue. Once Yang had reached the tip of the neck where Ruby's hairline was, she removed her tongue and moved back to her ear.

"It reminds me of strawberries... And I _love_ strawberries..." Yang uttered sexually before nibbling on Ruby's lobe. Rose let out another whimper. She was trying to stay as quiet as possible in order to not wake her teammates, but her older sister was not helping! Ruby suddenly remembered her sister's left hand that was cupping her left breast through the bra and gave it a rough squeeze, to where Ruby finally let out a drawn moan.

"Oohhh..." Ruby let out, tilting her head down at her body where she saw Yang's arms; one through her shirt and the other in-between her legs, inching ever closer.

Yang grinned, "Oh Ruby, I finally got to hear that noise that I've come to love hearing from your luscious lips. You deserve a reward. And I already know what it'll be." Yang giggled before moving to create another hickey at Ruby's neckline. Only then did Ruby realize that Yang's hand was at the arch where her legs connected and stiffened when she felt a finger jam through her pajama pants into the center of that arch.

"Kyaa!" Ruby let out, covering her mouth in surprise. Yang gave one last possessive bite into Ruby's neck again before she giggled.

"Oh, my _cute_ little sister has some noises that even _I_ haven't heard yet. Can we keep that streak going?" Yang whispered before moving her head next to Ruby's, where she looked down at her younger sister's body, where the blonde saw her own appendages at work.

"Now I get to see what I do that causes you to squirm so adorably Ruby. Just like old times right?" Yang asked in an innocent tone, pressing her head against Ruby's. The younger sister couldn't respond as she was biting her lip and was attempting to keep her eyes open.

Yang was moving the finger at the arch in small circles, sending jolts of electricity up Ruby, "Now, should we go for something classic or try something brand new?" Yang hummed. Still wanting to give the same attention to the girl's breasts, Yang moved her left hand up to Ruby's bra straps and moved each of them down before yanking the flimsy piece of clothing down, somewhat exposing the mounds of flesh.

Yang frowned, saddened, "Something isn't right..." Yang trailed, audibly upset.

"W-what?" Ruby was barely able to speak.

"You have too much clothing on. I need to remedy this." Yang said, removing her right hand from her legs. Yang also removed her left hand from under Ruby's shirt and used both hands to remove her younger sister's top, tossing it onto her bunk. They both stared down at Ruby's exposed chest where the bra lingered below it.

Yang's eyes were on something else though, "I was right. How long have your nipples been this hard little sis?" When Ruby didn't answer from sheer embarrassment, Yang clicked her tongue before speaking again.

Her arms snaked back to their original positions, "How long have you been itching for this Ruby? How long have you wanted your older sister to _violate_ your body?" Hearing her older sister speak in such a naughty way drove Ruby's brain into overdrive before shutting down finally. As Rose stared down at Yang's arm snake closer to the hem of her pants, her mind finally snapped.

"Just hurry..." Ruby whispered quietly, clenching her fists.

Yang just started humming, "Hm...?" She asked, her left hand already reaching Ruby's breasts and was massaging it while her right hand lingered at Ruby's stomach, tracing circles around her belly button. Ruby had had it, she needed it. She wanted her sister's touch.

"Just take me..." Ruby whispered embarrassingly snapping her eyes shut again.

Yang gave a mild, humorous chuckle, before complying, "As you wish my little devil." And with that Yang in almost record time slithered her hand down Ruby's pants and underwear, and felt the fuzz brush against her fingertips.

"Keeping up with your trimming Ruby? That's sweet." Yang commented offhandedly before moving her middle finger up against her younger sister's clit. Ruby felt a large clump of air push itself into her throat and gulped painfully. That painful gulp became the last thing on her mind and was replaced with a sheer sense of pleasure from two sources. One was that Yang had kept her left hand busy by twisting and playing with the nipple on Ruby's left breast and the other reason was that Yang was pressing the palm of her middle finger on the lips of her vagina and was stroking it, already drenched with her juices.

Yang decided to speak vocally of it, "Already wet Ruby? My my, you're a lot more willing than I thought. Thing is though, why am I not hearing those enticing moans?" Yang asked with a slight buzz.

Ruby was able to answer, but only in her mind, _Because if I make any noises I'll wake Weiss and Blake._ If Blake and Weiss were completely out of the equation, Ruby wouldn't have minded satisfying her sister with her sweet- Oh god there's a finger in her!

"Aaahhhh!" Ruby yelled quietly, causing a face splitting grin to appear on Yang's face.

Said girl licked over one of the few hickey's on Ruby neck, "That's _much_ better." Yang purred, causing a blush to permanently place itself on Ruby's plump cheeks. Yang started pumping the finger in and out of Ruby's already soaking bud, getting slightly faster with each push. Ruby, by this point, didn't even attempt to stop her pleasure filled moans, but instead with every push let out a higher pitched noise, which couldn't make Yang any more happier.

"There's the girl I used to know back at dad's place. The little rose bud who squirmed under my touch. Speaking of rose bud, how about we make yours go into bloom?" Yang purred into Ruby's ear. Before Ruby could respond she felt Yang slip two more fingers in, causing a throaty gasp to release from Rose's throat.

_Oh god, three fingers..._ Ruby thought to herself lustfully, feeling a massive tingling sensation where Yang's slick fingers were pumping.

"Faster..." Ruby groaned out, starting to breathe heavily.

Yang was taken aback by the sudden demand, "Hm...?" She asked, moving her left hand off of Ruby's breast.

Ruby let out another deep moan, "Uhh... F-F-Faster... Please... Uhh..." Ruby gasped out, her tongue poked out as saliva dropped. Yang had heard her and grinned at the submissive girl who looked like she was about to go limp. Complying, Yang sped up her fingers and not soon after was hitting places that she didn't remember having.

"Kyaa!" She cried again, feeling a pressure build in her belly.

"There's that noise I wanted to hear, Ruby." Yang whispered, quite proud of herself. Ruby suddenly felt Yang's left hand reach her clit and started massaging it, increasing the amount of pleasure and pressure Ruby was feeling.

With that pleasure building, Ruby's voice kept degrading, "Y-Y-... Y-Yang... Oohh... I-I'm..." Ruby trailed off, unable to even keep a stable sentence. The only thing her melting brain was able to focus on were her own sister's slender appendages electrifying her insides.

Yang finished for her, "You're about to cum?" Ruby nodded mutely, her voice taken up by her quiet moans that were slightly getting higher in tone and pitch. As Ruby felt the pressure build to an immeasurable height, Yang was in her ear again.

"Just let it go Ruby..." Yang whispered slowly, increasing the speed of her fingers and the pressure against her clit. Ruby started bucking her hips, starting to climb to the climax of her pleasure.

"Aah..." Ruby let out another noise, speeding her hips up to meet with Yang's fingers. Yang kept up the speed and after a few seconds, Ruby's hips and Yang's fingers met in unison and when the younger felt her sister's middle finger jam into her core, the pressure finally gave way.

"Kyaa!" Ruby screeched a third time, arching her hips even deeper into Yang's fingers as she felt something spill out of her onto her legs, underwear, and pants. After a few seconds where Ruby was frozen, her mouth ajar as she let her voice trail off, she went limp onto Yang's bed, completely out of breath. Yang removed her sticky fingers slowly, wanting to give Ruby some lasting pleasure before deciding to give her a rest. As Yang's fingers became visible from Ruby's stained pants, they both stared with shock at how much Ruby came. Yang's right hand with the three fingers she used were drenched from tip to base in Ruby's juices.

"Wow Rubes... Maybe we should do this more often so you don't have to stay so pent up..." Yang giggled, admiring her art. Ruby just rolled her eyes, too tired to argue with her sister.

"I didn't hear you say no Ruby~" Yang sang, rubbing her cheek against her sister's. The latter this time gave a small chuckle at her older sister's attitude. Suddenly Yang brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked her index finger clean, all in Ruby's eyesight.

_Oh god too hot._ Ruby thought, her face becoming a darker red than its permanent tone from the intimate intercourse that Ruby and Yang had just done. After swallowing the last of the sticky juice ,Yang popped her lips, before smiling.

"You know Ruby, I don't know whether I should tell you to continue devouring those cookies or calm down with those _sweets_." Yang winked. Ruby's face went pink and lightly moved her left elbow to push Yang backwards. Said blonde giggled before moving the two covered fingers near Ruby's dry lips.

"Want some?" Yang asked casually as if she was offering Ruby some of her ice cream. The latter blinked, a little worried, but also curious at how her own cum tasted. Ruby tentatively tilted her head towards Yang's finger and poked her tongue out, licking at the tip of her middle finger. She brought the sticky cum back into her mouth and swallowed. Ruby sat there in complete silence for a few moments before a happy look appeared over her face. She moved back up to Yang's fingers and started licking up her own cum sexually, causing a heavy blush to go over Yang's face.

"W-whoa sis, don't get cum crazy." Yang laughed. Ruby realized what she was doing and removed her mouth from the appendages, turning away from her sister but still tasting her sweet juice.

_I should start eating more cookies,_ Ruby thought to herself, before turning her face permanently pink as a result. Yang looked at the neon clock and saw it was almost 2:00 a.m.

"Wow sis, we really had some fun didn't we?" Yang purred into Ruby's neck, causing said girl to shiver. She then looked over at the neon clock her older sister glanced at and choked.

Yang giggled, "Don't choke on that cum sis." She whispered seductively. With her hands now cleaned because of Ruby, Yang roamed her sister's bare upper body again, hoping to spark that pleasure again.

"Not now Yang..." Ruby groaned out, "L-let's just sleep." She stuttered, feeling Yang grope her breasts again.

Yang frowned playfully, "Aww... But we just started doing this again..." She pouted, and Ruby could feel her ears melt at how adorable her older sister sounded.

"We can do more of this later Yang. Right now I'd prefer to get some rest after that." Ruby blushed, but also did nothing to the hands that were massaging her breasts.

Yang grinned, "Round 2 tomorrow?" Yang asked quietly, pushing her figure into Ruby's back. Through the clothing, Ruby could feel Yang's nipples poke her skin, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"I don't hear a no..." Yang sang before going to sleep, Ruby joining her soon after.

**Kira: Yep... I went there... Fuck you all, Enabler for the win! *gets hit by a book* Ow! Damnit I said no books! *gets hit by a book again* You know what!? *gets hit again* Fuck this, I'm out of here! Hope you enjoyed! *hit by book again* Ow! *sprints away with a mountain of text books and dictionaries following***


End file.
